1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical implants. More particularly, this invention relates to a bone fracture fixation system for distal radius fractures.
2. State of the Art
Fracture to the metaphyseal portion of a long bone can be difficult to treat. Improper treatment can result in deformity and long-term discomfort.
By way of example, a Colles' fracture is a fracture resulting from compressive forces being placed on the distal radius, and which causes backward or dorsal displacement of the distal fragment and radial deviation of the hand at the wrist. Often, a Colles' fracture will result in multiple bone fragments which are movable and out of alignment relative to each other. If not properly treated, such fractures may result in permanent wrist deformity and limited articulation of the wrist. It is therefore important to align the fracture and fixate the bones relative to each other so that proper healing may occur.
Alignment and fixation of a metaphyseal fracture (occurring at the extremity of a shaft of a long bone) are typically performed by one of several methods: casting, external fixation, pinning, and plating. Casting is non-invasive, but may not be able to maintain alignment of the fracture where many bone fragments exist. Therefore, as an alternative, external fixators may be used. External fixators utilize a method known as ligamentotaxis, which provides distraction forces across the joint and permits the fracture. to be aligned based upon the tension placed on the surrounding ligaments. However, while external fixators can maintain the position of the wrist bones, it may nevertheless be difficult in certain fractures to first provide the bones in proper alignment. In addition, external fixators are often not suitable for fractures resulting in multiple bone fragments. Pinning with K-wires (Kirschner wires) is an invasive procedure whereby pins are positioned into the various fragments. This is a difficult and time consuming procedure that provides limited fixation if the bone is comminuted or osteoporotic. Plating utilizes a stabilizing metal plate typically placed against the dorsal side of a bone, and screws extending from the plate into holes drilled in the bone fragments to provide stabilized fixation of the fragments. However, many currently available plate systems fail to provide desirable alignment and stabilization.
In particular, with a distal radius fracture the complex shape of the distal radius, including the prominent volar rim of the lunate fossa, relatively flat volar rim of the scaphoid fossa, and the sometimes prominent base of the styloid process should be accommodated. Furthermore, the ligaments extending from the volar side of the distal radius to the intercarpal bones must not be irritated or distressed. Moreover, a fixation device should provide desirable alignment and stabilization of the bone structure proximate the articular surface of the distal radius.